Mass data storage libraries are used to store and retrieve data quickly and efficiently. An example of a mass data storage library includes data records or cartridges for storing data, data cartridge processors for recording data to or reading data from the data cartridges, a storage rack or library for holding or storing the data cartridges, and an accessor or transport mechanism for transporting the data cartridges between the storage rack and the data cartridge processors. The data cartridges may include different types or recording media such as cassettes, floppy disks, diskettes, optical disks, compact disks and the like. Additionally, the accessor is used to insert the data cartridges into or remove the data cartridges from the data cartridge processors and the storage rack.
Data cartridge processors are available in a variety of configurations. For example, one type of data cartridge processor includes a clutch that engages the data cartridge for recording data to or reading data from the data cartridge. The data cartridge processor is equipped with an external mechanism for actuating the clutch for engaging and disengaging the data cartridge with the data cartridge processor, such as a handle or a motor.
Using data cartridge processors in an automated mass data storage library, however, suffers several disadvantages. For example, the accessor or transport mechanism may be unable to access or may be incapable of operating the external mechanism for engaging or disengaging the data cartridge. Alternatively, manually engaging or disengaging the data cartridge with the data cartridge processor is inefficient, especially in large mass data storage libraries. Additionally, motors for engaging or disengaging the data cartridge with the data cartridge processor require secondary control circuitry for operating the motors at selected times, thereby affecting reliability of the mass data storage library. Motors and secondary control circuitry also increases costs associated with the mass data storage library.